De necesidad y soledad
by BlackCullen
Summary: La muerte y el dolor nos habían unido. Ella lloraba en mis brazos acurrucada mientras me prometía besar sus labios algún día.Debía ser firme,ser su amigo y su compañero,¿pero podríamos superar el miedo juntos y afrontar el futuro con Emmet al lado?  18.


**Disclamer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo como humilde fan hago un escrito de ello y lo que me imaginé. La historia transcurre en tiempo real, razón por la cual verán algunos hechos actuales mencionados. Fic +18 contiene escenas de sexo. Todos humanos.

**Summary: **La muerte y el dolor nos habían unido. Ella lloraba en mis brazos acurrucada mientras me prometía besar sus labios algún día. Debía ser firme, ser su amigo y su compañero, ¿pero podríamos superar el miedo juntos y afrontar el futuro con Emmet al lado? +18.

**De ****soledad y necesidad**

El lugar en donde los sueños se hacen realidad existe, solo busca lo que hay en tu  
corazón y encontraras lo que tu alma necesita ahora para superar el dolor.

El día estaba gris como lo era normalmente en Forks. No era gran novedad pero a veces anhelaba un poco de aquellos tímidos rayos de sol que sabía que iluminarían mi vida un poco más en otros aspectos.

Como cada día debía acudir a clases al instituto. Me gustaba, pero habían ciertas clases que me torturaban mucho más que otras, pudiese ser por la compañía más que por el contenido de las mismas.

Al entrar al salón pude apreciar que ella ya se encontraba sentada en nuestro habitual puesto. Su cabello chocolate y sus ojos del mismo tono la hacían parecer una chica más del montón de estudiantes del instituto. Pero eso no era cierto. Lo que la hacía distinta eran los hermosos sentimientos que albergaba su sencillo corazón.

Ella era Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas, pero para mí era la única en todo lo que hacía, decía, en fin. La dueña de mi corazón, mi hermosa amiga Bella.

La forma en la que nos habíamos conocido era muy extraña pero a la vez tierna.

"_Estábamos con mi pequeño hermano Emmet, de dos años, jugando en las afueras de la casa. Nuestros padres habían acudido a trabajar como todos los días, por lo que yo estaba de "niñero" de mi Osito. Lo dejé en su corralito en el patio y fui a la cocina a hacerle su biberón, ya que era la hora de dárselo. _

_Mezclaba hábilmente la leche en polvo con agua tibia y __para así ponerla en el biberón, pero después me volví a mirar la hora y pensé que mi Osito quedaría con hambre así que fui a hacerle una papilla. No habrían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando escuché los truenos y como la lluvia descendía. _

_-Mi o__sito- pensé internamente. Apagué el fuego en la cocina y me dirigí velozmente hacia el patio. Pero mi sorpresa fue un tanto preocupante al ver a una mujer con un paraguas y en sus brazos un bulto. Aunque se notaba que la mujer estaba apenas con el bulto, pude ver como lo arrullaba tiernamente como podía contra su cuerpo._

_Corrí hacia donde estaba y a medida que me acercaba pude ver que ese bulto se trataba de mi "Osito". Subí mi vista y me quedé prendado de aquellos ojos chocolate. Ella era Isabella, o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran._

–_Tu hijo se estaba mojando, ¿acaso no eres un padre responsable?__** –**__ Se me había olvidado mencionar que llevábamos tan solo unos meses residiendo en el pueblo y Emmet no pasaba muchas veces en el patio y mayormente no se nos veía solos, por tanto era predecible que ella dedujera que era padre._

–_Muchas gracias, pero él es mi hermanito pequeño Emmet, quien estaría muy contento de tomar su biberón y papilla. ¿Gustas pasar a secarte Bella?__** – **__musité suavemente bajo la lluvia._

_Asintió con su cabeza, pero no me entregó a mi hermano hasta que estuvimos en el interior. Una vez adentro fui a buscar unas toallas para cada uno, se la pasé y pude ver un brillo tierno en sus ojos._

–_¿Te ayudo con tu hermano?__** –**__ dijo en voz baja."_

Y bueno podría decir que gracias a mi Osito, me había fijado en una hermosa niña, porque para mí lo era, pero tristemente no se fijaba en mí. No me daba ninguna señal de algún sentimiento que no fuera más allá de la amistad y el año escolar estaba por terminar.

Pero en parte entendía sus emociones. Su madre había fallecido hace poco más de 2 meses por tanto estaba muy vulnerable ante su padre pero conmigo no se mostraba así. Éramos amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón no me dejaba ayudarla mayormente.

Teníamos unas amistades en común, pero a ellos también se había cerrado, negándoles compartir su dolor. Yo quería acercarme, pero como antes de Bella no había tenido una "mejor amiga" ni novia, no sabía cómo actuar.

Los días pasaban y veía como mi amiga se hundía. Mis padres me decían constantemente que si quería, ella podía venir a quedarse los fines de semana en nuestra casa, pero ella rehusaba diciendo que debía alimentar a Charlie.

De vez en cuando sí, podía sacarla de su mundo de dolor y quien sabe que más y la llevaba al cine o a un lugar en el bosque; un hermoso prado en donde el verde del pasto y de los altos árboles reinaba totalmente. El centro era luminoso y despejado de los árboles. Muchas veces nos sentábamos en el centro y dejábamos pasar horas y horas acostados mirando el cielo.

Lentamente me fui acercando hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí como su corazón se aceleraba ante mi cercanía y pude imaginar la forma en que se habían coloreado sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Cómo lo planteaba?.

En momentos como estos, odiaba mi inexperiencia con las mujeres, pero sabía en lo profundo de mi corazón que ser un mujeriego no sería de gran ayuda para mi propósito en mente.

Bella no realizó ningún movimiento por algunos momentos, pero para mi total sorpresa luego enredo sus delicados dedos en las hebras broncíneas de mi cabello. Masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo con suma delicadeza haciendo que se me escapara de entre mis labios un vergonzoso ronroneo.

–¿Qué pasa Edward? Hace algún tiempo a esta fecha te notó decaído_**– **_musitó.

–Estoy preocupado por ti–.

–¿Por mí? –.

–Bella, vamos, te encierras en ti misma, en tu mundo en donde no dejas que entremos las personas que te queremos, vives por tu padre, pero ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que sentimos tus amigos? ¿Qué siento yo? – musité algo desesperado.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? –.

–Sé que desde que Renée falleció ya no eres la misma. Si bien es cierto que vivo hace poco en el pueblo, todo este tiempo ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que lo que haces no es bueno. Déjame ayudarte por favor_**–.**_

–Lo sé Edward y créeme que no es fácil, pero siento que si me abro con otra persona, si llego a compartir más mis sentimientos, ésta será arrebatada de mi lado. No quiero sufrir más, suficiente es despertarme llorando con los recuerdos de mi madre latentes en mi memoria. No podría Edward, en verdad que no podría. – musitó mientras suaves lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

–Pero Bella debes hacer el intento – dije mirando sus preciosos ojos chocolate ahora anegados en lágrimas – por ti misma, por Charlie, por tus amigos, por tu madre que no querría verte así. Me tienes a mí, solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte, déjame ayudarte a sanar tus heridas– una lenta lágrima bajo por mi mejilla hasta mi mentón.

–No llores tú también Edward, me parte mi corazón ver la tristeza plantada en tu rostro, tú no por favor– dijo mientras su pulgar llegaba hasta mi mentón para retirar aquella traicionera lágrima.

–Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte, soy tu amigo Bella– dije mientras me inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente. Pude sentir en el acto como se elevaba la temperatura de su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

Y la tarde siguió pasando de manera distinta. Ahora tenía el cálido cuerpo de Bella abrazado a mí, hecho que consiguió que me alegrara profundamente. Pero todo momento bueno debía terminar. La noche ya poco y más caía sobre nosotros y debía de devolverla al lugar que le causaba sufrimiento a mi amada, pero por lo menos ya sabía que contaría conmigo para superar la depresión que anidaba en su corazón.

El camino hasta su casa fue corto. Charlie ya había llegado de la jefatura de policía porque su auto estaba en las afueras de la residencia. Era obvio que Bella ahora entraría y se sumergiría en atender a su padre para distraerse, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para distraerse, algo que fuera más prolongado a una tarde.

Al volver a casa, me encontré a mis padres jugando con el pequeño Emmet en el salón con una pelota de diversos colores; el Osito como podía con sus cortas piernitas se paraba y hacía el intento de perseguir el objeto, pero la gran mayoría de las veces terminaba besando la alfombra de la sala. Una sonrisa inundó mi cara al ver la felicidad de aquel niño, su inocencia y ganas de vivir. Yo también quería ver eso en el rostro de Bella.

Mis padres estaban enfrascados en advertir hasta la más mínima travesura de su pequeño hijo, cosa que no me molestaba, pero a veces ansiaba ser pequeño de nuevo para que me cuidaran y a su vez me alejaran del dolor que sentíamos las personas grandes.

Los saludé por costumbre y me dirigí hacia la cocina a servirme un plato de cena o un vaso de leche. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar que mi madre hizo el amago de levantarse, pero volvió a sentarse, seguramente recordando que le había mencionado que quería estar a solas conmigo mismo hace algunos días. Quizás no medí las consecuencias de mis palabras ya que en las mañanas notaba una muestra de dolor en sus ojos, pero quería, ansiaba estar en la soledad con mis pensamientos, necesitaba tratar de salir yo también del estado en el que estaba para así ayudar a Bella. Debía empezar por casa desde ya.

Una vez en mi habitación, me acerqué hasta el notebook para iniciar sesión en msn. Lentamente cargo la página debido a la de por sí lenta conexión que reinaba en Forks. Ojeé rápidamente las personas conectadas pero no se encontraba la que yo buscaba por lo que decidí ir a darme una rápida ducha mientras hacía tiempo para que llegara. El típico sonido que hacia la ventana cuando alguien iniciaba una conversación me alentó a saltar a la computadora portátil. Mientras secaba mi cuerpo con la blanca toalla, podía apreciar en la pantalla como el nick de Bella destacaba y su saludo inicial.

No medí realmente el tiempo que pasamos conversando, hasta que de pronto ella se desconecto sin más. Alarmado llamé a su móvil, pero me salía que estaba apagado. Me daba vueltas en mi cama pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado, a lo mejor los recuerdos la afectaban de nuevo, pero ella me habría dicho si se sentía mal, lo habíamos hablado en la tarde, ¿no me escondería cosas?. Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas con la canción del celular asignada a los mensajes de textos:

_Estoy bien, solo que se apagó de pronto el note y debemos dormir. Te espero en la mañana en mi casa para que pases a por mí. Besos._

Con su mensaje, el alivio inundó cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, si ella decía que estaba bien debía creerle, esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

La mañana estaba lluviosa, como eran aproximadamente los 360 días del año. Salí del auto y esperé a Bella a que saliera de su casa aquella mañana. Lentamente los minutos pasaban y cada vez el reloj de mi muñeca se acercaba a las 08:00am. Aunque conociendo mi manía de conducir a una velocidad un poco "excesiva", podríamos llegar al Instituto en unos 10 minutos o menos, si no ocurría un percance.

–Edward– pronunció la voz de Bella, pero no de la misma forma de siempre, en ella podía notar un dejo de tristeza imperante.

–Bella– dije mientras me acercaba y depositaba un beso en su pálida mejilla, la que a mi tacto incremento su temperatura.

Sin más preámbulos, nos introdujimos en el vehículo, mi amado Volvo plateado regalo de mis padres. Puse la calefacción para que entráramos en calor. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Bella, su semblante era serio y triste, le hacía falta aquella sonrisa con la cual nos habíamos despedido la noche anterior. Supuse que algo malo había pasado.

–Bella, ¿qué sucedió? – musité suavemente mientras hacía para el vehículo en una orilla.

–Lo mismo de todas las noches. Me siento mal Edward. No sé qué hacer con mi vida, sé que te tengo a ti y a mi padre, pero, ¿quién más?. Solo quisiera tener a alguien que me acurrucara en las noches y velara mis sueños, sé que es tonto y que Renée no lo hacía en vida tampoco, pero anhelo sentir ese calor en las noches, ese calor y compañía que disipe mis penas, lágrimas y pesadillas. Pero lo que más ansió es a alguien que sea capaz de ayudarme a salir adelante y sobre todo que me ame.

–Pero Bella, estoy a tu disposición las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana. Solo tienes que llamarme, mandar un mensaje de texto, un zumbido, o si me ves, acercarte a mí. Jamás te haré daño y creo que una de las misiones que Dios me encomendó es estar a tu lado en las buenas y malas. Darte mi cariño y comprensión y mi…– ¿qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿Amor?. No si le decía ella se alejaría de mí, por ahora no necesitaba un novio, solo un amigo, aunque quizás con el tiempo…– amistad ante todo, lo que quieras obtendrás de mí Bella– terminé diciendo.

–No sabes cómo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de alguien. Maravillosamente han salido de tu corazón por medio de tu boca – dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios – Edward, creo que por la hora que es podríamos ver que hacemos juntos, ¿Te parece? –.

Miré instintivamente el reloj. Las 09:00am. Honestamente ya no quería ir a clases, además estaba la oportunidad de estar con Bella mucho más tiempo de lo normal y en un ambiente sin tanta tensión. En mi cabeza bailaban ideas de adonde podríamos ir, por suerte en la guantera llevaba algo de dinero aparte del de la billetera.

–¿Helados? – musité mirándola fijamente.

–¿Seattle? – dijo con una sonrisa.

–Allá nos vamos– puse el auto en marcha nuevamente tomando la carretera hacia Seattle. Mientras pasábamos por entre los altos árboles daban la bienvenida/despedida a las personas visitantes a Forks, a nosotros solo nos decían hasta luego. Pensaba seriamente en los lugares en los cuales encontrar helado mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por mi auto mientras conducía.

Una melodía clásica inundó el ambiente de pronto. Miré hacia la radio y pude ver que un cd se encontraba en funcionamiento, la sospechosa me sonreía desde el asiento del copiloto. En su cara se podía ver la tranquilidad y paz que le daba el ambiente. Ahora ya sabía otra cosa para hacerla feliz.

Al llegar a Seattle buscamos una heladería que se encontrará abierta con el clima que había. Pasamos más de 15 minutos, hasta que dimos con una: "Hot&Cold". Nos bajamos del vehículo y nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos los únicos a quienes se les habían antojado helados. La fila llegaba hasta la entrada casi por lo cual esperamos solo en un trocito de techo que nos cubriera, menos mal que avanzó rápido y no quedamos empapados de los pies a cabeza, aunque nuestros brazos sufrieron la inclemencia del tiempo.

En el mesón me di cuenta de que había una cantidad reducida de variedades de helado en comparación al verano, pero aún así se podría conseguir hacer una copa deliciosa. Bella eligió helado de fresas, chocolate y menta chips, mientras que yo me incliné por vainilla, chocolate y piña. Una vez armadas las copas con maní, salsas de manjar y una generosa porción doble de crema con una guinda y galletas obleas, nos dirigimos a sentarnos dentro del local.

Estuvimos prácticamente una hora y media degustando el helado mientras la lluvia caía copiosamente en el exterior. A nuestro alrededor habían muchas más parejas, pero todos se tomaban de la mano o se daban castos y no tan castos besos en sus labios. Secretamente ansiaba su sabor dulce haciendo contacto con mis labios. _"Tranquilo, ten paciencia Edward" _susurré para mis adentros.

Salimos a la intemperie y nos dirigimos hacia la calidez del auto. A una velocidad digna de mí, empezamos a vagar por las calles de Seattle. El silencio reinaba en el coche y no me atrevía a ser yo el que pusiera música o iniciará una conversación, entendía que ella a lo mejor disfrutaba de esto o era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Solo debía estar allí para ella, como me lo pidió.

–¿Edward? – mencionó de manera cálida.

–Dime Bella–.

–¿Volvamos a casa? –

–Está bien, ¿quieres que compremos algo para llevar de comer a tu casa? – dije mientras esperaba que dijera que sí, ya que me aseguraría mucho más tiempo a su lado.

–No Edward, no quiero ir a mi casa, deseo ir a la tuya, me siento como en un verdadero hogar allí– dijo con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

Era ilógico decirle a mi cerebro que no procesara de forma negativa esa orden de parte de Bella. Mis manos solas al volante apuraron el vehículo para ir de vuelta hacia Forks. No sabía porque mi corazón se había acelerado de aquella forma indómita mientras cabalgaba dentro de mi pecho…presuroso por descansar en las manos de su dueña. Ella no había dicho ninguna cosa más, pero sabía que algo iba a cambiar cuando pisáramos la puerta de entrada en mi casa. Paré en un negocio a comprar algo para comer y volví a subir para correr hacia la casa. Rogaba para mis adentros que no estuviera mi familia ni mi Osito, ya que quería estar tranquilo con Bella, pasara lo que pasara.

Al llegar la lluvia había disminuido un poco, pero aquello no era razón para que el sol brillara en lo alto del cielo, aunque mi corazón me decía algo distinto. Como todo el caballero que era me dirigí velozmente hacia el asiento del copiloto para abrirle la puerta Bella. Inesperadamente tomé su mano y corrimos hacia la casa. Las llaves no hicieron problemas por lo cual entramos de golpe y nos dejamos caer al suelo, mojándolo de paso.

Nuestras risas puras y frescas no se hicieron de esperar, honestamente no sabía porque nos reíamos pero escuchar su dulce risa hacía que mi boca por acto reflejo imitara el movimiento. Fuimos hasta la cocina a dejar mi pequeña compra y después subimos silenciosamente hacia el segundo piso. Las toallas se encontraban en el baño y algunas en mi habitación, por lo que entré en el primero y saqué una pequeña, luego fui hasta el armario para sacar una más cómoda y abrigadora. Silenciosamente se las tendí a Bella para que se secara, ella entendió mi acción y fue hasta el baño cerrando tras ella la puerta. Fui hasta el armario y saqué una para mi cuerpo. La parte superior de mi ropa desapareció quedando en el suelo, estaba atento a la puerta pero no se oía ningún ruido de apertura, el absorbente material se llevo todas las gotas de mi torso, dejándolo seco y tibio. Camiseta encima de nuevo, me pregunte porque Bella no salía aún del baño. Fui hasta el lugar y giré la manilla. La imagen me desconcertó totalmente, ¿En qué había fallado?.

–Bella– dije arrodillándome a su lado. Su torso frío y solo cubierto por el sujetador mandó un escalofrío a recorrerme la espalda. Mi camiseta nuevamente se mojó por el frágil cuerpo que lloraba ahora abrazada a mi cuerpo.

Masajeé su espalda para que entrara un poco en calor, mientras sus lágrimas bañaban mis hombros y cuello. No sabía en qué momento mis planes de una tarde especial habían decaído y quedado hecho trizas tan rápidamente, pero ahora yo no debía importar, ella era lo primero en todo.

Tomé su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos al estilo novia y me dirigí hacia mi cama, corrí con una mano las colchas que la cubrían y deposité su cuerpo aún mojado. La solté unos momentos para pasar mi camiseta por encima de mis brazos y quitármela, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y con una mirada de disculpa en mis ojos, tomé su sujetador abriendo el broche trasero y lo saqué de su cuerpo, mi camiseta ya estaba entrando por sus brazos y mis ojos no los había desviado ningún momento de su cabello.

De inmediato su cara se levantó buscando la mía, en su mirada no había maldad ni enojo, solo una muestra de agradecimiento. Instintivamente se arropó con la ropa de cama y quedo prácticamente enterrada, una risa salió de mi boca al ver que "nadaba" en mi lugar.

–Edward–.

–¿Sí? –.

–Ven conmigo, te necesito a mi lado– musitó mientras el color rojizo inundaba su cara, orejas y cuello. Sin decir nada más, saqué un pijama de mi armario y fui al baño a ponérmelo. Mis manos temblaban mientras me miraba en el espejo, ¿Qué podría hacer para aliviar su dolor? ¿Habría algo más que la atormentara?. Silencioso y cambiado salí del baño y fui hasta mi cama, estaba arropada a más no poder dándome la espalda, como si quisiera enterrarse en vida y alejarme de su mundo. Fui hasta donde estaba su cara y pude ver que me miraba ansiosamente, esperando si iba a llegar a su lado.

En mi cabeza imaginaba otro escenario para esta ocasión, imaginaba tantas cosas con ella y ni siquiera empezaba a realizar la más mínima. Tomé la ropa de cama y la hice a un lado, Bella prácticamente se pego a la orilla contraria, por poco y caía al suelo, me deslicé lentamente y pude notar el frío de las sábanas haciendo contacto con mis pies. Mi mirada estaba perdida en el techo, –_¿Qué hacía ahora? _– me pregunté, Bella aún seguía alejada, algo temerosa de mi cuerpo en su cercanía. Un movimiento de cama, o más bien de colchón me indicó que Bella se había acercado.

–¿Edward? –.

–Mmm…–. Musité mientras giraba todo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, el centro de mi Universo.

–¿Puedo dormir abrazada a ti? – algo en mi corazón hizo click. Algo cambió en ese momento. Una sonrisa tímida cruzo mi rostro, tampoco quería que ella se asustara y saliera corriendo. Separé un poco mis brazos y de inmediato pude sentir como su frágil cuerpo se amoldaba al mío. Calzábamos como las perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Su calor rápidamente se trasmitió a mi cuerpo, notando como la temperatura hacia un ambiente cálido en la cama.

Tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que no me di cuenta el momento en el que Morfeo me arrebató su subconsciente de mis brazos dejando allí tan solo su cuerpo. Bajé mi mirada hasta ver su delicado rostro, una mueca nació en él al ver el residuo de unas lágrimas secas. Inspiré su fragancia hasta que adormilara mis sentidos y en ello me fui perdiendo a ese mundo de sueños en donde ella me esperaba desde hace algún tiempo.

Un beso ruidoso me hizo despertar de mi estado. Los cabellos castaños de Bella se encontraban en mi pecho, lugar de donde provenía el beso al parecer. No realicé ningún movimiento que diera a conocer que me encontraba despierto, pero ella fue la que me tomó por completa sorpresa cuando enterró más su rostro en mi torso y luego subió hasta dejarlo posado en la curvatura de mi hombro.

–Sé que estás despierto Edward– dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Una mirada de miedo debió de haber cruzado por mi rostro ya que ella soltó una leve risa.

–Yo, l-lo s-siento Bella– musité algo tartamudo.

–Edward, no ha sido tu culpa para nada, no entiendo de que te disculpas, si fui yo la que me tomé atribuciones para contigo– dijo algo cohibida. Mi rostro enrojeció por algún momento, pero lo hizo aun más cuando sus ojos chocolate se fijaron plenamente en los míos. Pareciera como si mirase a través de mi alma, hurgase en el interior de mi corazón y raspara hasta sacar todos los recuerdos habidos y por haber, lo que duró su intromisión, sabía que ya no tendría secretos con ella. Inesperadamente, impensadamente y locamente, se alzo desde mi pecho hasta llegar frente a mi boca, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse acelerada, pero el colapso vino cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Juró que subí al cielo. Por largo tiempo nos dedicamos a besarnos tierna y dulcemente. Mis manos estaban enredadas en su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo mientras que las suyas revoloteaban por mis cabellos.

Era todo malditamente perfecto hasta que sonó el teléfono móvil. A regañadientes me separé de Bella y levanté mi vista hacia la mesita de noche, en donde para mi desgracia ahí no estaba. Seguía sonando el teléfono hasta que di con él, claro que había tenido que levantarme y dejar sola a mi ninfa del bosque.

–¿Casa de la Familia Cullen? – musitó esa voz. Un frío corrió por mi espalda, miré la hora y vi que eran cerca de las 20:00hrs.

–Sí correcto esta es la casa–.

–Estamos llamando desde el Hospital de Niños de Seattle–. Mi padre trabajaba ahí.

–Dígame señorita– musité algo nervioso.

–Llamo para avisarle que se acerque urgentemente hacia el hospital ya que su padre ha tenido un grave accidente y se encuentra con riesgo vital–.

–Voy de inmediato–.

–¿Bella, me puedes acompañar al Hospital de Seattle por favor? – musité.

–Claro– dijo. En minutos estábamos vestidos y salíamos corriendo hacia el auto. Después de ponernos el cinturón pisé el acelerador a fondo hacia la carretera. El camino fue tenso, estaba demasiado nervioso, no me habían dicho anda más que tú padre ha tenido un grave accidente y se encuentra con riesgo vital.

Al llegar al hospital, fuimos directo a informaciones. Bella estaba tomada a mi mano, por lo cual pasábamos por pareja, pero en estos momentos mi cabeza no estaba para ello. La enfermera nos dijo que mi padre estaba en operación, ya que por ser trabajador de ese hospital y pese a ser de niños, debido a la urgencia lo habían tenido que intervenir.

La noche ya había caído y no teníamos noticias aún. Me paseaba de lado a lado por la sala de espera del pabellón, para saber algo, pero nada. Bella estaba sentada en una silla arropada con mi chaqueta mientras bebía café, de lo cual yo había perdido completamente la de vasos que había ingerido. Hasta que una enfermera se acercó al lado de nosotros.

–¿Tú eres Edward verdad? – solo asentí con mi cabeza– Soy Eugenie, quiero que estés tranquilo antes que todo porque lo que sucedió fue grave y un accidente que involucra a más de una persona. Tu padre se encontraba haciendo la revisión de la tarde para irse cuando entro el padre de Bryan, totalmente enfurecido entro en la habitación para llevarse a la fuerza a Bryan. Carlisle con paciencia y educación le dijo que Bryan no estaba en condiciones de irse ya que se encontraba en cuidado después de la operación, luego todo fue muy rápido, se escucharon los disparos en la habitación y como Bryan era sacado en brazos de su padre, mientras los guardias lo salían persiguiendo. No estoy segura de si lo habrán encontrado, se contactaron con la policía de Seattle y de Forks y ellos aún no han reportado nada. Tu padre intento detener al hombre, pero éste inesperadamente saco un arma y le disparó en el pecho y cabeza. No sabemos a ciencia cierta si va a vivir o no. Lo siento.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? De pronto el pilar de mi formación se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No sabía que iba a ser de ahora en adelante. No tenía de dónde estaban en estos momentos ni Esme ni el pequeño Emmet, tan solo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, pero esa mano amiga que te brinda Dios en los momentos más inesperados se posó en mi hombro, solo la tomé y besé su cálida palma. De pronto ella estaba al frente mío agachada aferrando mi cintura mientras mi cara reposaba en la curva de su hombro, suaves gemidos de dolor escapaban por mi garganta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

–Tranquilo Edward, voy a estar contigo en todo– dijo mi amaba mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre mis labios. Nos acurrucamos como pudimos en las sillas con Bella entre mis brazos mientras las horas seguían pasando. Al frente de nosotros se encontraba una televisión entregando ya el noticiero de medianoche. Economía y la inflación* disparada, Gadafi creyéndose el rey del mundo y que su pueblo morirá feliz en su nombre, y la tragedia del año o varios de ellos, el devastador terremoto y tsunami en Japón sin contar con el riesgo de la planta nuclear. A pesar de la desgracia que había en el mundo y el mío, daba gracias a Dios y a tener a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos. Pero hubo una noticia que quebró todo:

_El accidente ocurrido esta tarde en la carretera de Seattle hacia Forks ha causado profundo pesar en el pequeño pueblo ya que el Jefe de Policía fallece en acto de servicio._

_Según los últimos reportes, desde el Hospital de Niños de Seattle había escapado un presunto criminal con su pequeño hijo. El acusado falleció mientras escapaba de las manos de la policía de Forks, pero a su paso dejaba una víctima fatal: herido de bala gravemente, Charlie Swan falleció mientras era trasladado al hospital._

_Según las primeras investigaciones e información aportada por testigos, un vehículo policial perseguía a uno que iba a exceso de velocidad por varios kilómetros desde Seattle hacia el pueblo de Forks. Al ver que el fugitivo no paraba _–_cuenta un forastero escondido en el bosque–el policía decidió lanzar balazos al aire y algunos metros el vehículo se detuvo. _

_Una alerta hacia la prefectura policial enviada desde la patrulla de Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía, databa de pocos minutos antes de la balacera ocurrida, cuentan los registros. Los vehículos que iban en la siga al llegar al lugar solo encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de un niño y a su lado encima protegiéndolo, el sin vida ya, Charlie Swan con dos impactos de bala sin salida._

_Las patrullas inspeccionaron profundamente el lugar, pero para sorpresa de ellos, un vehículo salió de la nada a gran velocidad, uno policial en específico, causando alarma en los policías  
quienes emprendieron la persecución por varios kilómetros y al ver que el fugitivo no  
obedecía dispararon, errando en el objetivo y dándole muerte por el camino…_

Estaba muerto el infeliz que había matado a mi padre, pero la chica que estaba en mis brazos solo tenía sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente al igual que su boca en la que ahogaba un grito. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando la miré nuevamente se encontraba desvanecida entre mis brazos.

Gritaba mientras la tomaba en brazos para llamar a una enfermera y corría por los pasillos hasta que acudieron en mi auxilio. Depositaron a Bella en una camilla mientras una enfermera le tomaba los signos vitales y me preguntaba si estaba embarazada o sabía de algún hecho o información que fuera el causante. Tristemente tuve que explicarle a grandes rasgos lo de mi padre y el fallecimiento de la muerte del padre de Bella. La enfermera pintó en su cara una muestra de verdadera pena, luego hizo los exámenes de rigor mientras yo esperaba afuera. Pero un médico estaba a mi espera, su cara me lo decía, lo que sin palabras su boca no me trasmitió. Solo tomó mi mano mientras me decía cuanto lo sentía.

Cuando Bella ya estaba estable solo nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos en silencio. Nuestros brazos se aferraban firmemente al cuerpo del otro, queriendo fundirnos en uno solo, que no hubiera un espacio donde el aire pudiera separarnos. Sus gemidos y los míos lo demostraban todo. No eran necesarias las palabras, ambos sabíamos lo que venía.

Al salir me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle. Quise entrar solo a despedirme. Una vez dentro deje escapar todas las lágrimas contenidas en presencia de mi Bella. Su cabello rubio y su tez más pálida que de costumbre demostraba que ya no se encontraba conmigo y que nunca más lo haría. Los minutos fueron silenciosos mientras mis pensamientos y algunas palabras bullían en mi interior. Besé por última vez su frente y salí de la habitación.

En las afueras se encontraba mi madre junto a Bella quien sostenía en sus brazos como podía a mi Osito. Una tenue sonrisa se distendió por mis labios, esa imagen querría ver en el futuro. Cuando mi madre entró, decidí que era mejor retirarnos y esperar en otro lugar para que no afectara al niño, lo tomé en mi brazo y con mi mano libre entrelace mis dedos junto a los de Bella.

Conduje hacia casa, ya que mi madre me había llamado diciendo que se quedaría en el hospital velando el cuerpo de Carlisle. Entendía su dolor pero lamentaba que como hijo mayor y hombre de la familia ahora me dejara fuera de la situación. En la parte de atrás del Volvo iba en su sillita mi segundo mayor tesoro durmiendo profundamente. Bella a mi lado iba en completo silencio, quizás asumiendo lo que se le venía encima o pensando en nada.

Una vez en casa, le dimos de comer comida a Emmet y luego lo subimos a acostar, milagrosamente durmiéndose de inmediato. Continuamos el rumbo hacia mi habitación y nos dejamos caer en mi cama. De inmediato nuestros cuerpos se atrajeron silenciosamente hasta fundirnos en un abrazo de consuelo que duró hasta que nos acostamos bajo las mantas. En el oído de Bella tarareaba una melodía para que se pudiera relajar cosa que funcionó ya que en minutos estaba completamente dormida, lo que es por mi parte, solo me quede en un estado de vigilia, pendiente del teléfono y que llamara mi madre, de Emmet en la habitación del lado y de que Bella descansará un poco.

El día nublado nos dio la bienvenida. Las ceremonias estaban organizadas con 1 hora de diferencia para que todos pudieran acudir a ambas. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, chaqueta de cuerpo negra y mis lentes negros, mientras que Bella iba con sus botines negros, jeans y chaqueta del mismo color. Emmet iba vestido con un traje a rayas azul y blanco, una parka blanca y un gorro de lana negro para el frió. Mi madre o lo que quedaba de ella, caminaba sombríamente con un vestido negro y un sombrero del mismo color. Primero fue el turno de Charlie quien iba escoltado por todos los policías de Forks y los más altos rangos de la prefectura de Seattle. Antes de bajar el ataúd se escucho una salva de disparos al aire en honor al ex Jefe de Policía, Bella depositó un beso sobre la cruz que adornaba el ataúd y luego comenzó a descender. Con un brazo la tenía sujeta y podía sentir los espasmos causados en su cuerpo. La misma ceremonia se realizó para Carlisle, aunque sin las salvas, mientras una desconsolada Esme besaba el cristal donde reposaba su amor y luego lo ocultaba de luz solar. El pequeño Emmet depositó un autito de juguete sobre el féretro para que éste descendiera. Finalmente tanto el personal del Hospital de Niños de Seattle como los policías, nos dieron las más respectivas condolencias. De a poco nos fuimos retirando hasta que quedamos solo los familiares. Esme pidió quedarse más tiempo con Carlisle, por lo que respeté su decisión.

En el trayecto a casa, pasé delante de una tienda de comestibles a comprar algunas cosas. Al llegar a mi casa, Bella cargo al Osito y entre los dos lo alimentamos y cambiamos. Ella se dirigió hacia mi habitación mientras yo bajaba a buscar leche para nosotros y unas galletas. Cuando subí Bella me esperaba bajo la ropa de cama, su ropa se encontraba encima de una silla doblaba prolijamente, imité el gesto y solo quede con mi ropa interior, estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo más, lentamente destapé la cama y la visión me dejo sin palabras. La piel nívea de Bella se mostraba en su esplendor solamente tapada en los lugares íntimos de su anatomía. En su cara no había vergüenza alguna, por lo que me acosté junto a ella, la que de inmediato se acurrucó a mi lado. Sus brazos me apresaron con fuerza mientras sentía lo cálido de sus lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas hasta llegar a mi torso desnudo, mis brazos la aferraron más a mi cuerpo haciendo que ahora su cabeza reposara en mi pecho. Acariciaba su pelo una y otra vez mientras ella sorbía sus lágrimas hacia adentro. El dolor dio paso al consuelo de sabernos el uno junto al otro, que se vio interrumpido por el teléfono móvil, estiré mi mano y lo tomé. Mi corazón se desgarró un poco más si era posible pero acudí a la llamada, mi princesa me seguía mientras besaba cada una de las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro, en completo silencio nos vestimos mutuamente y fuimos hacia el Hospital de adultos con Emmet de compañía. La causa de defunción había sido un "infarto cardíaco" provocado por una situación de estrés, sorpresa y quizás autoinducido por recuerdos había mencionado el forense, pero así era, la habían encontrado ya sin vida sobre el sepulcro de Carlisle Cullen.

.

.

.

Un mes ya había pasado. Un maldito mes en que la mayoría de nuestros sueños habían sido aniquilados, todo por un maldito maltratador de niños que solo quería a su pequeño en casa, como habían dicho los policías al terminar la investigación. A duras penas habíamos terminado la escuela pero no asistimos a la graduación, solo fuimos a buscar los cartones mientras nos retirábamos en silencio.

Ahora nos veíamos como padres adolescentes, con Emmet a nuestro lado pasaba por nuestro hijo a la vista de curiosos que no sabían la desgracia que se cernió en nuestras familias. Para hacer todo más fácil, Bella se había mudado a vivir conmigo definitivamente, aunque nos quedaba un camino duro y largo por recorrer.

Los trámites ya estaban todos legalizados, por lo que tanto la casa Swan como la Cullen se podrían en vender en cualquier momento al ser nosotros los únicos herederos, aunque estaba especificado en el testamento el que Emmet debía tener una cuenta con fondos a su nombre para el futuro. De momento nos íbamos a quedar ahí algún tiempo más.

Era ya tarde cuando volvía a casa con Emmet de las compras. Bella se había quedado haciendo la cena, por lo cual llevábamos un rico helado de chocolate envasado. Al entrar en casa de inmediato un olor diferente me golpeó rápidamente, fui hasta la cocina pero solo se encontraban servidos los platos, dejé las bolsas y subí cargando a Emmet hasta el segundo piso, sin embargo la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba cerrada.

–¿Bella? – llamé con miedo.

–Estoy b-bien– dijo desde adentro– p-pas-sa cuanto Em haya c-comido–.

Algo me aviso lo que encontraría adentro y no me gustaba para nada, giré rápido el pomo abrí y asomé mi cabeza. Mis sospechas se comprobaron para mal por lo que cerré de inmediato y fui a darle de comer y acostar a Emmet. Daba gracias a Dios que en cuanto su cabecita tocaba la almohada cerraba sus ojos.

El olor a alcohol inundaba el ambiente en mi habitación, ron, vodka, pisco y cerveza era lo que había esparcido por el suelo, las botellas tenían una mínima cantidad ocupada pero la ocupante de mi cama era lo que me preocupaba. Al verme se levantó tambaleante hasta llegar a mí y me tendió un vaso con ron al parecer. No dijo nada solo hizo señas para que lo bebiera, no me gustaba esto pero notaba una extraña felicidad en su semblante. Quizás aliviara en algo. El contenido quemó por dentro de mi garganta de inmediato. Bella fue hasta la puerta mientras giraba el prestillo. Volvió hasta mi lugar mientras tomaba mis manos y las posaba en su rostro.

–Olvidemos por unas horas, olvidemos juntos– sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía demasiado, el alcohol me mareó un tanto mientras dirigía mi boca a la suya. Empezamos suave hasta hacer algo desenfrenado con nuestros labios y lenguas, no había nada dulce ni tierno, solo el producto de la necesidad y soledad de nuestras almas.

Nos dirigimos a la cama mientras la abríamos con desesperación, los reproches vendrían después con el amanecer. Jadeábamos en la boca del otro mientras arrancábamos rápidamente nuestras ropas hasta quedarnos solo en la interior. La tiré a la cama y fui tras ella mientras mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba toda su piel expuesta. Rodamos por la cama quedando ella encima mientras se sentaba sobre mi abultado miembro. Comenzó un suave vaivén hasta restregarse furiosamente contra mí.

La noche afuera pronto empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas se derramaban por las ventanas de la habitación iluminada. No estábamos en nuestros sentidos, pero nos necesitábamos y eso queríamos. Era ahora y el futuro mañana.

Con suavidad saqué su sujetador y de inmediato cayeron libremente sus hinchados senos. Sus pezones erguidos como rocas me llamaban a gritos, por lo cual obedecí su orden; lentamente pasé mi lengua sobre uno y el otro, luego mordí y tiré suavemente hasta verla sobre mí con su boca abierta en busca de aire. Mis manos corrieron hacia sus caderas mientras mi boca trabajaba arriba, enredé mis dedos en sus bragas y las bajé, una pierna y luego otra. Sus labios ansiosos buscaron los míos mientas creaba más fricción con su húmedo y descubierto centro en mi ya hinchado pene. Sonreí contra su boca mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su ombligo y más abajo, toqué su pubis mientras ella se estremecía, luego seguí bajando hasta que aparté el vello escaso que había. Sus labios estaban inflamados por la contención, deslicé un dedo por el medio de su hendidura y me maravillé de lo mojada que estaba. Seguí hacia adelante hasta que me tope con sus nervios, los cuales visitaría más adelante, me devolví para atrás mientras hurgueteaba hasta dar con su entrada. Inserté poco a poco un dedo mientras se deslizaba rápidamente en su interior. Movía guiado por mis instintos haciendo círculos adentros. De su boca escapaban chillidos lo que aumentaron cuando otro de mis dedos le hizo compañía. Movía sus caderas vertiginosamente, hasta que empezó a imitar ese movimiento de arriba abajo.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Saqué mis dedos de su húmedo interior mientras tomaba de las esquinas mi bóxer, notaba lo mojado que estaba con sus fluidos en la cima de mi protuberancia, pero sus manos ayudaron a hacer la tarea más fácil. Una vez fuera, me sentí enormemente liberado y con una dolorosa erección. Sus ojos no reflejaban borrachera, solo ansias de deseo y otro sentimiento más, ¿amor quizás?. Pero me tomó por sorpresa. En momentos como este no debía pensar, porque me perdía de lo mejor, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos mientras lo masajeaba de arriba abajo, la textura de su piel en mi liso y erecto amigo era inolvidable, pero lo mejor fue cuando pasó su tibia lengua por la punta, degustando algunas gotas de líquido.

El Nirvana, el cielo, las constelaciones y el Universo entero bajaron a mis pies. Sin más me soltó e invertimos las posiciones, ella quedo debajo de mí abierta ante mi tacto que ya jugaba en su entrada, ingresando y saliendo de su sexo. Tomé entre mis manos mi pene para dirigirlo hasta su entrada. Lentamente me fui zambullendo en su calor, centímetro a centímetro, mientras sentía como rasguñaba mi espalda y mordía mi hombro para ahogar sus gemidos.

Un grito de dolor rompió el ambiente y observé cómo dos lágrimas corrían hacia abajo. Estaba en su interior en mi hogar, en mi dulce y caluroso hogar. Los segundos o minutos pasaron hasta que una invitación de sus caderas me hicieron enterrarme más a fondo si pudiera mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Pausadamente, salí un poco, hasta entrar al fondo de su cuerpo, afuera dentro, suavemente, no quería dañarla más de lo que estaba.

–Ed-wa-rd– gimió en mi oído, mientras mis penetraciones se hacían más rápido. Sus paredes ya no virginales me apretaban a más no poder, por lo cual incrementé el ritmo hasta que sus gritos inundaron la habitación.

Fuerte, veloz, salvaje, nos poseyó al mismo tiempo nuestro primer orgasmo. El sudor pegaba más nuestros cuerpos, pero no quería salir de ahí. Estuvimos minutos sin decir nada hasta que nuestros labios se llamaron solos, despacio y sin prisa, besándonos hasta caer rendidos.

En la madrugaba un aliento cálido me despertó. Miré hacia abajo y vi la caballera de Bella jugando en mi ombligo mientras su mano subía y bajaba sobre mi pene y con la otra jugaba con mis testículos. Decir que estaba en el paraíso fue poco. Pero algo totalmente inesperado fue cuando ella se subió sobre mi cuerpo y me guiaba a su interior, dejándose caer de golpe, lo que le arrancó un pequeño grito. Ayudé con mis manos en sus caderas el movimiento ondulante de éstas mientras besaba sus labios suavemente, luego la solté y me dediqué a masajear sus pechos y a degustar con mi paladar de sus pezones oscuros. Sentía en mi interior como se formaba esa masa para salir de mí, mientras Bella se tiraba de los cabellos mientras hacia su ritmo más furioso tensándose a mí alrededor. Agotante, jadeante y maravillosa fue nuestra nueva culminación. Con cuidado la hice rodar de lado mientras bajaba mi cabeza hasta entre sus piernas para limpiar nuestra esencia. Dulce y salado habitaba en su interior por lo que con cuidado separé sus labios para pasar mi lengua, a cada lametón que daba su cuerpo se estremecía, aunque lo mejor fue cuando me sumergí por su abertura, succioné todo lo que había mientras pasaba sus piernas por mis hombros. El festín que degustaba era único, pocas veces se tenía a lo mujer de tus sueños dándote lo mejor de ella. Con dos dedos masajeaba sus nervios hasta que mis lamidas y succiones la llevaron de nuevo al cielo, regalándome más de esa ambrosía tan de ella. Cansado subí hasta besar sus labios y abrazarla para dormir.

El nuevo día nos volvió a la realidad. Su pierna descansaba sobre mi cadera mientras mi miembro reposaba erecto entre sus piernas, doloroso despertar mejor dicho. Sus ojos buscaron los míos mientras se acercaba para besarme con pasión. El entusiasmo hizo que comenzáramos una nueva ronda de gemidos, besos y movimientos se nuestros cuerpos a medida que hacíamos el amor.

.

.

.

La rutina se volvió así durante casi 5 meses. De a poco reconstruíamos nuestras vidas juntos y de la mano, con confianza, respeto y cariño. Tomamos la decisión de mudarnos desde Forks a un lugar mucho bello y lo haríamos mientras Emmet fuera pequeño para que no le costara habituarse.

La vida en pareja realmente buena, teníamos pequeñas peleas cuando andaba con su período o nos frustrábamos con la salida de dientes de Emmet, pero habíamos aprendido mucho el uno del otro.

En la noche, la pasión nos dominaba y hacíamos todo lo que nuestra mente quería debido a la confianza. Todos sus territorios vírgenes habían sido conquistados por mi cuerpo mientras hacíamos el amor y ella para mí había sido la primera habitante de mi corazón y esperaba que la dueña futuro para siempre.

Hacía algunos días que cargaba un peso en mi bolsillo. Una noche después de escuchar su último grito de placer mientras la penetraba decidí que era el momento. Saqué el anillo de la cajita mientras ella tenía cerrados sus ojos, una sonrisa se extendió al hacer descender el anillo por su cuerpo y ponerlo en cada pezón una vez para lamerlo. La sonrisa se amplió cuando deposité un beso en su ombligo, pero chilló cuando el metal encontró su cálido centro. Lo coloqué en mi dedo mientras recorría su apertura ante mis ojos, fue entonces cuando me aseguré de estar en lo correcto.

–¿Bella, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –. Pregunté sin dejar de mover el anillo.

–S-sí– gimió. Mis labios atacaron los suyos mientras separaba el anillo de su cuerpo y lo secaba en la sábana para dirigirlo a su anular. Deposité un tímido beso en su vientre mientras acercaba mi oído pero aún no se escuchaba ni movía nada. Su mes de embarazo fue la felicidad más inmensa que habíamos experimentado y ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Estados Unidos, Canadá, Inglaterra, Irlanda, España, muchos países estaban en nuestra mente, pero el viaje se vería aplazo por lo menos unos 2 años. Aunque América del Sur era una buena opción también. Amaba irrevocablemente a la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos y a la familia que había nacido del dolor y posteriormente del amor que construimos juntos.

Dicen que la vida te golpea y te aporrea, pero no te va a matar. Depende de ti y del esfuerzo que pongas por salir adelante. Así había pasado, sin pensarlo la muerte cosa que creía lejana para nosotros, reafirmó los sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nuestra soledad se convirtió en amistad y la necesidad en amor. Dios es grande y siempre te daba una mano cuando creías todo perdido.

_FIN._

_Dedicado a todas mis lectoras que las quiero mucho._

.

.

.

Hola!

Bueno ahora esta decente el OS. Quise hacer algo nuevo esta vez, sufrido pero con un toque de amistad y amor.

Fue rápido en algunos puntos el OS, pero no quería entrar en más detalles como lo fue la graduación ni el funeral de Esme. Así mismo, sé que es raro que su primera vez fuera con alcohol en el cuerpo, pero deben entender los sentimientos de los protagonistas, al igual que el embarazo se produce más adelante cuando hacen el amor dulcemente, también es una de las razones por las cuales no se pueden marchar de inmediato y esperar 2 años más.

Espero sus comentarios como siempre y las invito a pasar por mi fic "Besos con sabor a torta" muy dulce y tierno, romance y amistad puros.

Besos.

**Nota: **Inflación, es el aumento sostenido del precio de los bienes de consumo. En Chile se mide por la canasta básica, la cual se cambia cada 10 años porque se van cambiando los satisfactores, por ejemplo, computador, lavadora, refrigerador. Al aumentar el ingreso en un bien normal (leche) hace aumentar la demanda (personas que requieren esos bienes) y en la oferta (el producto) en el corto plazo aumenta el precio por lo que refleja la inflación.


End file.
